My Heart Beats Only For You
by ThinkLink06
Summary: A future AU where Mana and Atem are engaged, when she wakes up from a coma in the hospital! (lame I know) Find out what happens! Boards for the story and wedding can be found on Pinterest at /torysenpai
1. Waking Up

_**My Heart Beats Only For You: A Future AU**_

I was woken up by the sound of beeping.

Mechanical beeping.

I opened my eyes.

The room was mostly white and it was very cold.

I looked to my left, where Atem was sleeping.

I rolled over onto my side.

All the pieces then came together.

This was the hospital and all that Egypt stuff was just a... dream?

I sighed and attempted to wake Atem.

"Psst. Atem. Atem?"

I took a moment and thought, then noticed a few pieces of paper lying on a table next to me.

I picked one up, wadded it, and threw it at him. He twitched slightly and continued sleeping. I sighed and picked up another piece, wadded it, and threw it. He twitched again and opened his eyes.

"M-Mana? Is that you? Can't be. You've been on life support for weeks," he mumbled.

"No, you dummy, it is me," I said.

A big smile crept across his face.

"You mean, you're not dead?"

I nodded.

"Of course not! I would never die on you," I told him.

He chuckled slightly and rushed over to hug me.

"I thought you had left me, Mana, and I wasn't ready," he said as he started to cry.

I hugged him tighter.

"It's okay now, baby, I'm here. Everything's alright. Shh," I tried to comfort him.

Within seconds, his crying had stopped and his breathing steadied.

"So, can you remind me of the events leading up to my almost death?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, it all started a few weeks ago when I proposed to you," he started.

"Okay, so we're engaged?"

He nodded.

"We had started to plan our wedding when you got sick. You started having dizzy spells and sleeping a lot. And one day, I came home, since we're living together, and you were asleep. I tried to wake you, but you weren't breathing. I-I called an ambulance and they revived you. You weren't expected to make it through these weeks. But, you did," he finished.

I stared at him in question.

The machine started to beep faster.

"Cupcake, calm down. It really wasn't that bad," he said.

"I am calm," I told him.

He chuckled slightly.

"Babe, the machine monitors your heart rate."

"So?"

"It beeps with the beats of your heart."

I was very confused.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed.

"Cupcake, you know this stuff already. I mean, you went to nursing school," he said.

I giggled.

"Why don't you remind me how it works?"

He sighed.

"How about you ask the RN when she comes back?"

I smiled.

"Okay."

He laid down next to me.

"Baby, you're squishing me," I whined.

"Deal with it," he said with a smile.

I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

He hugged me closer and gently pushing my head against his chest as the beats of his heart provided the perfect soundtrack for a nap.

 **~Later~**

It wasn't long before Atem shook me awake.

"Sweetheart, the nurse is here to take your vitals. You gotta wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes as the nurse took my arm.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes," she said as she took my blood pressure, "Try to be still, Mana."

I nodded slightly as she wrote some things down on a clipboard.

As soon as she finished, the doctor came in.

"It's good to see you awake, Mana," he said.

"It's good to be awake, Doctor," I replied.

He smiled and said, "Everything looks fine for right now, but we want to keep you for a bit to monitor your recovery."

"And, what of the baby?" asked Atem.

I shot him a questioning yet rude look.

"We'll do an ultrasound tomorrow to find out more about that," he answered.

He turned to walk out.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked.

He turned and faced me.

"Yes?"

"H-How does that thingy work?" I asked, pointing to the monitor screen.

"The heart rate monitor?"

I nodded.

He walked over.

"You see those sticky pads on your chest?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Those can feel your heartbeat on your skin, and they send electric signals over to the monitor. You following?"

I nodded again.

"I think so."

"Okay, so the electric currents turn into those lines on the screen. So, those lines are really your heartbeat. Cool, huh?"

I nodded.

"Very. Atem over there said I already knew how it worked, cause I went to nurse school. I guess I forgot," I giggled.

He smiled.

"I told him you'd forget stuff when you woke up. I have another patient to take care of. Maybe we can chat more later. Bye, Mana."

And with that, he left.

"He seemed friendly," I said.

"A little too friendly, if you ask me," Atem replied.

I giggled.

"Atem, you have nothing to worry about. I would never cheat on you, especially not now, with our _baby_ coming."

I put emphasis on baby so he'd get the message.

"I see. You're mad because I didn't say anything about the baby," he said.

"Bingo."

He sighed.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, especially since the baby is a contributing factor to our engagement."

"You mean, you're only marrying me for our child?" I asked.

"No! No, no. I'm marrying you because I love you. The baby only helped," he explained.

"Gotcha," I said with a smirk, "You should have seen the look on your face."

He sighed.

"I saw right through you. I was only putting on," he mumbled.

"Sure, whatever you say, big guy," I giggled.

He smiled at me.

"So, about earlier," I said.

"What about earlier?"

"Before I fell asleep, you said something about the machine thingy having something to do with me being worried."

He sighed.

"Not this again."

"Yes, this again. Now, explain."

"Okay. Remember how he said those lines are your-"

"Heartbeat, yeah. We established that."

"Okay. Well, notice how the beeps are in sync with the lines?"

I stopped and looked, listening to the beeps as they went with the lines.

"Yeah, so you mean that since the beeps are in sync with the lines, then if the lines and the beeps get faster, it means my heart's going faster?"

He nodded.

"Indicating that you're exercising, stressed or scared."

"Ooooh, I get it now."

I listened to the fast beeping from the monitor.

"I suppose that beeping is from the exercise from my brain," I said with a giggle.

Atem chuckled and looked out the window.

"Hey, look. It's dark outside. Why don't we go to sleep?"

I nodded and yawned.

When I closed my eyes, I soon fell asleep.

 **~The Next Day~**

I felt a slight nudging against my skin.

"I'm sleeping," I groaned.

"You gotta wake up. It's time for your ultrasound."

I flashed a smile as a few nurses walked into the room with a machine which I assumed to be the ultrasound machine.

"Okay, Miss Muto (we're going to assume that Atem's last name is Muto and that Mana has already taken on his name), are you ready?" said one nurse that I knew to be my nursing school buddy, Mikayla.

"Ready as I'll every be, Mikayla," I said.

She smiled and picked up a part of the machine.

"This is the Doppler," she said.

She turned and looked at the heart monitor.

"Don't worry, girly. This won't hurt a bit," she reassured me.

I nodded as she started the ultrasound.

In a moment, she pointed to a part of the screen.

"You see that itty bitty thing right there?" she asked.

I nodded.

"That's little baby Muto."

I smiled.

"Really?" asked Atem.

She nodded.

"Mmhmm. He's less than one inch long. Only about two centimeters."

"Atem, do you see her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I see her. Or him," he answered.

It was then I noticed a sound I'd never heard.

"Mikayla, what's that sound?" I asked.

"What sound?"

"Th-That sound. It sounds like horses galloping or something like that."

"Oh, _that_ sound. That's your baby's heartbeat," she answered.

I smiled wide as I started crying.

"Cupcake, what's wrong?" Atem asked me.

"Nothing, it's just so wonderful. It truly is a miracle that our baby's okay," I told him.

He smiled and hugged my neck. I sniffled.

"I shouldn't be crying," I said, "This isn't something to cry about."

"It's okay, Miss Muto, a lot of first time mothers cry when they hear the baby's heartbeat. It offers a sort of reassurance that the baby is alive and okay," said Mikayla.

"Mikayla, I forgot to ask. Who are those other nurses?" I asked.

"Oh, they're nurses in training who needed some hands-on experience," she answered.

"Oh. When will I start showing?"

"In about a week, though it could be longer," she answered.

I sighed happily as she finished up.

"Okay, we're all done and I printed up a picture from the ultrasound so you can keep it for the baby book," she said, handing the picture to Atem, who put it in his suitcase.

After Mikayla and the training nurses had left, I turned to Atem.

"So, what's in the suitcase?" I asked.

"Clothes, and now a picture of our baby," he answered with a chuckle.

I smiled, but started to feel nauseated.

"Atem, help me to the bathroom," I said, attempting to stand up.

"What's the matter?" he asked, taking my hand.

"I feel like I could throw up," I told him.

He pulled me up and guided me to the bathroom.

He helped me onto the floor and stooped down next to me, holding my hair back as I coughed up the practically nonexistent contents of my stomach.

Atem took a ponytail holder from his suitcase and put my hair up.

"Thank you, Fluffer Nutter," I managed to say.

"No problem, Cupcake," he replied, kissing behind my ear.

I smiled as Atem helped me off the floor and back into bed.

He went into the bathroom and returned a few seconds later with a washcloth. He started to wipe off my face around my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You had a little, you know, on your face," he told me as he put the washcloth in the hamper and got a tiny bottle of mouthwash out of his suitcase and a plastic cup which he had been drinking water out of a bit earlier.

"This'll make your breath taste better. I can imagine it doesn't taste very good right now," he said as he handed the mouthwash to me.

I put a little in my mouth and swished it around, then spit it out in the cup.

"Thanks, baby," I said with a small smile.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

I sighed and said, "Fluffer Nutter, how do you want the baby to be born?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," I said, "There's so many different things we could do. I think I want to do a water birth at home. What do you think?"

"Isn't that dangerous? Won't the baby drown?"

I giggled slightly.

"No, baby. The baby is already in fluid and he will be until he's born. It would be totally safe, unless there was the possibility of premature birth," I told him.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot about this," he said.

"Just like you said. I did go to nursing school," I said with a giggle, "Now, if we have a home birth, we'll probably need a midwife. Say, isn't your mother a midwife?"

He nodded.

"Good. She probably won't charge as much as another midwife since she's family."

"Aren't you getting the cart ahead of the horse?" he asked with a chuckle.

I giggled at him.

"I suppose so," I said, "But, it doesn't hurt to be prepared. Though, there could be complications and we'd have to transfer to an actual hospital. _That_ would be terrifying."

Atem's eyes widened in horror.

Everything went quiet.

So quiet, I could have sworn I heard Atem's heart beating.

"So," Atem broke the silence, "What kind of complications could occur?"

"Any number of things. But don't worry. Most are rare. Anyways, I see on the internet that normal resting heart rate for adult females is around 70 beats per minute," I said.

"So?"

"So," I continued, "Mine is 90 right now and I'm resting."

"Well, I'm not a doctor, so I couldn't tell you. But, I do know that you're not having a heart attack," he said with a chuckle.

I picked up the last piece of paper from the table next to me, wadded it, and threw it at him.

"No crap, Sherlock."

(Must. Resist. Urge. To time skip.)

I pressed the nurse button and explained the situation and asked for a nurse.

A few minutes later, a nurse walked in the door.

"I hear your a bit worried about your heart rate," she said.

I nodded.

"Isn't it supposed to be slower by about 20 beats?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Normally, yes, though it still wouldn't be serious. But, since you're making another little human being inside you, your heart has to work harder. Nothing to be afraid over," she said, her smile not fading.

I returned the smile.

"Thank you. I'm just so stressed over all this stuff that's been happening and I could swear I could feel my heart pounding in my chest," I told her, gesturing towards my heart.

"You probably did," she said, "Oftentimes, stress can cause heart palpitations that can feel like your heart's pounding out of your chest or that it's skipped a beat."

She turned on her heels and left.

"That makes me feel better," I said, "Atem, did you know all that stuff?"

"Can't say I did, Cupcake," he answered.

He stood up.

"I'm going to get some food. I'll be right back," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Don't be long," I called after.

Around fifteen minutes, he returned, pizza in hand.

The smell made me gag visibly.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Atem.

"The smell of your lunch makes me wanna puke," I said sharply.

"But, you love pizza!" he said.

"Please, just eat it somewhere else before I barf on you," I said with a slight giggle.

He smiled, said, "Fine." and left.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon, Miss Muto. Where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"I told him to take his pizza somewhere else. I couldn't stand the smell," I said, "It's strange, though. Pizza is my favorite food."

"That's quite normal during pregnancy," he explained, "It's because you have a heightened sense of smell."

I nodded to show I understood.

"We'll wait for your boyfriend to get back to discuss your condition."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Atem returned.

"I finished my pizza now. Oh, hello, doctor," he said upon noticing the doctor in the room.

"Hello, Mr. Muto. I was just here to discuss Mana's health," he said.

"Okay. Go for it."

The doctor chuckled and said, "She's cleared to go home now."

Both I and Atem smiled wide.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I hugged Atem tightly, "You did bring me something to change into, right?"

He nodded.

"Even prepared just in case you didn't wake up till you were showing," he said.

He grabbed my clothes out of his suitcase as the nurse who came with the doctor took my IV out of my arm.

I changed my clothes and Atem took my hand as we left.

"I'm so excited to go home, Atem, I've missed it so much," I said excitedly as I watched the scenery go by on our ride home.

He smiled at me.

"I know you are. How about I put on some of your favorite music to quicken the ride?"

I nodded.

"Sure, but I can't remember my favorite kind of music," I told him.

"Well, then it'll be like your first time all over again."

He plugged a cord into his phone and turned on a song.

When it started, I recognized it mostly.

I started to sing.

"Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous. Heartless, mindless. No one who care about me."

Then, the singer started to sing a different language.

"Woah, what language is that?" I laughed.

"Korean," replied Atem, "It's K-pop."

"Oh. I remember now," I said, "Hey, play "Bang Bang Bang"."

"Sure thing."

And we jammed the whole way home.


	2. Are You Okay?

_**Chapter Two** _

_(She's twenty weeks or five months)_

"Atem! Atem, come quick!" I called to the kitchen.

"What?! What is it, Cupcake?!" he exclaimed as he ran over to me.

"The baby's kicking. Feel," I said, placing his hands on my stomach.

"Woah," I heard him whisper.

"I know. Isn't it amazing?"

He nodded and kissed my stomach.

"When I go to my appointment tomorrow, do you want to know the gender of the baby?" I asked.

"No. I'll leave the room when you're told that. I want to be surprised," he answered.

"What if it's twins?"

"I don't know, Cupcake. At your last ultrasound, there was only one heartbeat, so I doubt it."

He kissed me on the cheek.

"Dinner's almost ready," he whispered as he returned to the kitchen.

I stayed at my spot on the couch until Atem yelled that it was time for dinner.

We sat on the couch and watched TV.

As we were watching, Atem abruptly muted the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that!" I said.

He scooted closer to me and wrapped me in his warm embrace.

"I love you so much, baby," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back, "But I'm missing my show."

He chuckled and turned the volume up. "I love Your Lie In April," I sighed.

"I know you do, lovely."

He smiled.

We watched close to five more episodes and then went to bed.

 **~The Next Day~**

I shook Atem awake.

"Atem, wake up, it's almost time to go," I said.

His eyes shot open as he jumped up to get ready.

Once we were there, I talked to the technician in private.

"He doesn't want to know the gender," I said, "Don't tell him if were having multiples, either. But, I want to know."

She nodded and said, "I totally understand."

I smiled as she let Atem in.

"Okay, Miss Muto, lie down and lift up your shirt," she told me.

After I did as told, she placed the Doppler on my belly.

"Well, Mr. Muto, I'm sure the only thing you want to know is if the baby's healthy, in which case, it is," the technician said a few minutes later.

Atem nodded.

"I'll take my leave then," he said as he kissed my forehead, "I'll see you in the waiting room, Cupcake."

I nodded.

"I won't be long."

After he left, I turned to the technician.

"Okay, what gender and why does it sound like it's heart's beating twice as hard?" I asked anxiously.

"Okay, I'll answer the second one first. You're having twins and it's girls," she answered, just as excited as I was.

"Oh, my gosh! And they're both healthy?"

She nodded.

"Both of them. Mr. Muto will be thrilled in a few months," she said.

I smiled.

"Yes, but I don't think he'll know what to do with two girls," I said with a giggle.

She laughed along as she wiped the gel away from my abdomen.

"Okay, you did good, Miss Muto. I look forward to seeing you next time, hopefully, with contractions. Most moms don't have any more ultrasounds after this one. But, I might be lurking around during labor," she said happily.

I nodded with a smile.

I didn't have the heart to tell her I wouldn't be having the baby at the hospital.

After I met Atem in the waiting room, we went out for lunch and went home.

I started to prepare my bags for when we started to stay with Atem's mother for the birth.

"Don't you think you're a bit ahead of yourself, baby?" Atem called from the living room.

"One can never be too prepared, Fluffer Nutter," I called back.

"Well, one ought to take a break and watch some Gilmore Girls," he said.

I sighed.

"Fine, but only because it's Gilmore Girls," I said as I sat down.

He chuckled.

"I knew that would work."

I nestled into him as we watched TV.

Halfway through, Atem placed his lips next to my ear.

"Calm down, Cupcake," he whispered, "I can feel your heart beat against mine."

I looked into his eyes as he kissed me passionately. I almost kissed back, but stopped myself.

"You promised we wouldn't do anything until the baby is born," I whispered.

"I know, but let me make out with you this once," he whispered back.

"Fine."

I returned the kiss as he put his arms around me.

After a few minutes, I separated from him.

"Come on, baby. Let's finish our show," I whispered.

He nodded.

He kept his arm around me as he pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder.

After we had dinner, we went to bed.

 **~Three Months Later~**

We started staying at Atem's mother's house a few weeks ago, as I started to get Braxton Hicks.

She said they're a natural part of pregnancy, but that I should stay anyway until after the babies (she said baby's, but whatever) were born.

Which should be next month.

Many times, I found myself in the kitchen, eating random foodstuffs from the pantry. I didn't care what I ate, as long as it was food. I felt a presence behind me.

"Baby, you need to sleep. You need your strength for the baby."

"I know, Fluffer Nutter, but the Nutella was calling me," I answered as he rubbed my stomach.

"Cool it in there, baby, you're causing your mom grief," Atem said into my stomach.

I giggled as he placed his ear on my tummy.

He nodded.

"He says he'll stop, if _you_ stop getting up past midnight," he informed me.

"It's a deal, sweetheart," I said with a giggle, "But you have to do your share, too."

Atem smiled and kissed me.

"Come back to bed, Cupcake," he whispered.

"Sure thing, babe," I whispered back.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Sweetheart, wake up," said the voice next to me, "I've got a cardio exam today. We can get lunch afterwards."

"Mmm, food," I mumbled as I got up and got dressed.

I walked like a zombie to the door, where Sabine was.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked in her thick Egyptian accent.

"Your son has to see the heart doctor today," I groaned.

"You're not supposed to go anywhere until my grandchild is born."

"Mrs. M, I respect that, but I have to go to this. Atem's health means a lot to me," I begged.

She sighed.

"Fine," she huffed as she returned to her room.

I giggled as I told Atem, "It was the puppy dog eyes. Everyone falls for them."

"Even me," Atem said with a chuckle as we got into the car.

We talked the whole way there and in the waiting room.

"Mr. Muto," called the nurse.

We both stood as the nurse took to a room where she weighed Atem.

"Lay off the donuts for a while," I told him.

He chuckled slightly at me, even though he was trying to be serious.

The nurse then took us to an exam room, where we waited for the doctor.

When he arrived, he took Atem's blood pressure and pulse and looked at some other stuff.

"Okay, sir, I'm gonna need you to remove your shirt for this part of the exam," said the doctor.

"Of course," answered Atem, who immediately took of his shirt.

When he did so, I erupted into a fit of giggles like a schoolgirl.

He raised his finger to his lip to shush me, but to no avail.

I continued giggling and felt something wet above my lips. I touched it and looked. Blood.

"Well, crap, I've gone and gotten the anime nosebleed again. I got napkins in my purse," I said through my incessant giggling.

I took them out and wiped, then stuffed some extras in my nostrils.

"I'm good now," I said, clutching my stomach from the laughing.

"Wife?" asked the doctor.

"Fiancee," he answered.

"Ah," the doctor said, "Okay, anyway, back to the exam. Please lie down so I may feel your heartbeat."

Atem did as told and laid down.

After a minute, the doctor said, "Okay, everything feels fine. Now, you probably remember this from last time, but I've gotta explain it anyway. I'm gonna use this stethoscope to listen to your heart."

I sat and watched as the doctor placed his stethoscope on different places on Atem's chest.

I felt very unneeded.

The doctor noticed and whispered something to Atem, to which he replied, "Sure."

The doctor turned to me.

"Have you ever heard your fiance's heartbeat before?" he asked me.

"Y-Yeah, when we're cuddling. Never through a stethoscope, though," I answered, embarrassed at the oddness of the question.

"Don't you wanna try it?" asked Atem, whipping out his own puppy dog eyes.

I eyed the both of them, then sighed.

"Why not?" I asked myself aloud.

The doctor placed the earpieces in my ears and the chest piece over Atem's heart.

I closed my eyes and listened quietly to the sound that provided my Fluffer Nutter's life and the soundtrack to so many of my naps.

"It sounds so much clearer through a stethoscope. It relaxes me so much, I could listen to it all day," I whispered.

"Yes. You know, that baby inside of you is listening to yours all the time," the doctor told me, "Okay, returning to the examination. Mr. Muto, lie on your left side. Um, Miss...?"

"Muto. I go by Muto as well," I answered.

"Oh, okay. Miss Muto, stethoscope please."

I passed it back to him.

He continued with the exam. Soon, he was finished.

"Okay, everything is good. I found a murmur, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. I find this particular murmur in athletes a lot. So, I guess you're just in shape," he said with a chuckle.

"That's good," I said as I turned to Atem, "Is it lunchtime now?"

Atem chuckled.

"Yes, it's lunchtime now," he said as we walked out.

I smiled.

"I'm thinking Zaxby's or Olive Garden?" I offered a suggestion.

"I say Olive Garden, it has a very romantic atmosphere," Atem told me as he kissed me.

I smirked as he drove us to the restaurant.

Once we were seated, I said to Atem, "It's been three, almost four months. Are you sure you don't wanna know the sex of our baby?"

He shook his head.

"No. I want to be surprised. Completely," he said.

 _"_ _Oh, you'll be surprised alright,"_ I thought.

The meal went by very quickly.

I kept Atem preoccupied the whole ride home.

"You have asked me the same question five times in the last fifteen minutes. The answer is still no," he told me.

"Well, I thought you might have changed in the last- Watch out for that car!"

There was a bang and we crashed.

Glass shards shot into my arms.

I looked over to Atem, whose eyes were big as saucers as he clenched his chest where his heart was.

I screamed slightly as I dialed 911 and explained the situation.

Within minutes, an ambulance was there.

They tried to attend to me first.

"My husband just had a heart attack! Forget about me for a bit!" I screamed.

They changed their tune after that.

They moved him into the ambulance and made me come along.

I really didn't want to see him like that, though.

Once at the hospital, he was taken to the Operating Room and I was taken to an exam room to the nurse could get the shards of glass out of my arms.

While she was removing them, another nurse opened the door.

"Someone to see you, Miss Muto," she said.

"Okay, send them in," I told her.

Sabine walked in.

"Remember what I told you this morning?" she asked.

I could hear a bit of anger in her Egyptian accent.

"Yes, Sabine, and I know "I told you so" is inevitable. I just wanted to go to my fiance's heart appointment, jeez," I said, my voice raising ever so slightly.

"Don't you raise your voice at me. I am your future mother-in-law _and_ your midwife. Maybe I just won't deliver your baby," she told me, angrily.

This made me madder than ever.

"You know what?!" I yelled, "I don't care! I'll find another midwife! I probably can't afford it, but if that's what it takes, fine! Now, get out!"

She huffed and walked out.

"She's tough," said the nurse.

"Yeah, most Egyptians are," I replied, "You know, Mr. Muto was born there. He was raised here, though, so he doesn't have an accent."

"That's really cool," she told me, "Ever think of going there?"

"Well," I said, remembering things before my sleep, "We planned it for our honeymoon, but I fell into a slight coma and we also have our baby, so I don't even know if we're still going to have a honeymoon. Heck, it'll take a lot for us to still get married if I get another midwife."

I sighed.

"I'm sure Mrs. Muto will still be your midwife. It was only empty threats."

I smiled.

A few moments later, she pulled the last shard from my arm.

"Your arms will probably be sore for a couple of days, but you should be fine other than that," she informed me.

I sighed, relieved, and then thought of my poor fiance in surgery.

Tears formed in my eyes at the thought.

"M-Miss Muto, what's the matter?" asked the nurse when the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Just- My fiance. The father of these babies. In surgery. With the possibility of never coming out alive."

I sighed.

"I never thought something like this could happen," I said.

"No one ever does, Mana," she told me.

"You know, he went to the cardiologist this morning. He said everything was fine. Do you think this had anything to do with the murmur?" I asked.

"I'm just the nurse, Mana, I wouldn't know," she informed me, "But, it could have been the fear of the crash that caused it."

My eyes widened.

"I-I suppose that makes sense," I stuttered.

More tears fell from my eyes.

"I wish I could see him," I said in a hushed voice to keep from wailing.

"I'm sure he'll be out of surgery in a few hours. Then you can visit him," she told me, "But they'll make you leave pretty soon. Heart attack patients tire very easily."

I sniffled and wiped my nose with the remaining napkins from my purse.

She escorted me back to the waiting room where Sabine and my own parents were.

"Mama, Daddy," I said, surprised, "I didn't know you guys were here."

I hugged both of them.

"Sabine called us. We couldn't ignore this," my mother said.

I pulled the two of them into another hug and started to sob into their shoulders.

"Why did this have to happen to him?" I cried.

My dad tried to comfort me by saying, "I'm sure he'll be fine. You're worrying too much."

This only made me cry harder.

My mom slapped his shoulder and patted my hair in an attempt to calm me.

"Mama, what if he doesn't come back? What about our baby?" I sniffled.

"He'll be back, Mana, I promise," she whispered in my ear.

Hours passed and the sunlight turned to moonlight.

He still wasn't out.

His heart doctor came out in his surgery attire.

I began to fear the worst.

"I-Is he okay? Tell me he's okay!" I whimpered.

"Well, for right now he is. I only just got here, so they gave him a bad surgeon. I don't know if we'll be able to save him," he answered.

My eyes widened in horror as tears slithered down my cheeks.

"B-But, you're going to try, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"My hardest. I have to go now. Take care," he said, walking off.

I sniffled a few times before full on bursting into tears.

Everyone else had already left, leaving me completely alone.

I sat down and sobbed quietly, trying not to distract everyone around me.

A few hours later, the doctor came out again.

This time he had bits of blood on parts of his clothes.

"The surgery was a success, Miss Muto," he said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, "I'd hug you but, uh..."

"It's alright. You probably don't want blood on that pretty dress of yours anyway," he told me.

I sniffled and nodded with a light laugh.

"He's in the Coronary Care Unit. He's not awake yet, but I could take you to see him," he offered.

"Thank you," I said as we started walking.

When he opened the door, I saw that Atem was on oxygen.

"Why is he on oxygen?" I whispered.

"To reduce the amount his heart has to work, decreasing the odds of another heart attack," he replied, equally as quiet.

I sat down on the side of his bed and stroked his hair.

"Fluffer Nutter, don't ever do that again," I whispered, tears falling onto the bed.

His eyes fluttered open.

"C-Cupcake?"

I shushed him.

"Don't say anything, baby," I whispered, "You'll tire your heart."

"Wh-What happened?" he asked.

"I-I distracted you while you were driving a-and we crashed. It scared you so bad that it gave you a heart attack," I explained, tears forming in my eyes, "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not, baby," he said weakly, "It was just nature. I'm completely fine."

"No, you're not. You have to rest. You'll have another heart attack," I told him.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I-I wish I could stay with you, but they won't let me," I informed him.

He nodded.

"You should go home and get some sleep," he said in a hushed voice.

I sniffled.

"I suppose so."

I kissed his forehead and stood.

"I love you, Fluffer Nutter," I said.

"I love you more," he replied.

I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it.

I smiled and walked out the door.

I didn't realize how silent it really was until I was taking the bus back to Sabine's and I only heard the conversations around me.

I started sobbing quietly and didn't stop until I walked in the door.

"I'm going to bed, Sabine. Good night," I said, walking straight to mine and Atem's bedroom and locking the door behind me.

I changed, laid down, and fell asleep.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long. I also noticed in the last part that I forgot to omit something about Egypt. You see, this was originally a continuation of the story on my blog, but I decided to upload it here as it's own story instead. Please completely ignore the thing about Egypt lol. Also, the next part may take a lot longer as this was already prewritten from a few months ago so all I had to do was copy and paste, but I've reached the end of the prewritten and have to continue writing this. Another thing, I'm working hard as I can on Young Love, but I recently ran out of motivation to write it. Sorry it's taking so long.)


	3. Here They Come

**_Chapter Three_**

When I woke up, I knew I was going straight to the hospital to see Atem.

I got out of bed, dressed myself and ran out the door.

I then realized I had no way to get there.

Sabine had already left for the day, leaving me stranded.

I walked as far as I could before tiring and finding a place to sit.

"Dumdum," I said aloud to myself, "Call a taxi!"

I picked up my phone, dialed the number, and waited.

Soon enough, the taxi was there.

"Where are you heading, ma'am?" asked the driver.

"Hospital, please," I requested.

As he started driving, the drive asked me, "If you don't mind my asking, why are you going to the hospital?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yesterday, my hus- fiance and I got in a car wreck. It scared him pretty bad. So bad, it gave him a heart attack. I think he's getting better now, though," I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, miss. I hope he gets better."

"Thank you," I said as we arrived.

"Have a nice day, ma'am," he bid me.

"Thank you. And, you too," I said, getting out of the taxi.

I sprinted to the CCU as fast as I could.

When I opened the door to his room, I saw him standing, arguing with his nurse.

"Oh, Mana, you're here just in time," he said, "She won't let me do my tai chi."

"It's not good for his heart for him to be up at all, let alone exercising," the nurse said.

"Baby, get back in bed," I said, trying to usher him to his bed.

"No. I'm doing my tai chi, just like I do every morning," he said, snatching his arm from my grip.

This brought tears to my eyes.

He never snatched from me.

I heard the familiar fast-paced beeping from a machine.

"See, baby? You've gone and gotten your heart rate up. Go back to bed before you have another attack," I said in a hushed voice so my voice wouldn't crack.

He let me help him back into bed.

"I don't want to see you out of bed again, Mr. Muto," the nurse said, walking out.

"Baby, you have to do what the nurse says," I said.

I heard his stomach growl.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"I don't know if you're allowed to eat, baby," I responded.

"Well, can you ask?" he asked, annoyed.

I nodded slightly and walked out.

"E-Excuse me, ma'am," I caught the attention of a nurse, my voice breaking.

"Miss, are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head slightly.

"It's my fiance," I said, "Mr. Muto. He's been being extremely mean since his heart attack."

"He's probably just in shock from everything that has happened," the nurse explained.

I nodded.

"I came to tell you that he's hungry," I informed her.

"His food should be up soon. He won't be able to eat much though, because big meals put stress on your heart," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, turning away after. I walked back to the room, where Atem was already eating.

"I see your food is here," I said.

"I wish there was more," he sighed.

"I know, baby, but you can't eat too much," I told him.

We talked for close to thirty minutes before a nurse came in.

"I hate to make you leave, Miss Muto, but he needs his rest," she said.

"It's fine," I told her as I turned to Atem and said, "I love you, Fluffer Nutter."

I kissed his forehead as he said, "I love you too, Cupcake."

I blew him a kiss again and he pretended to catch it.

When I left, I had no idea what to spend the rest of my day on. I decided to find a new anime to watch when I got back to Sabine's.

 **~One Month Later~**

"Atem, you gotta help me," I sighed as I walked into the living room.

"What now, Cupcake?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Help me get this baby out!" I exclaimed.

I was close to a week over due.

"Well, we already tried bumpy car rides, spicy foods, and acupuncture," he said.

"Let's dance this baby out," I told him, "Put on Growl."

He smirked slightly and turned Growl on his phone.

I danced through the whole routine.

"Nothing," I panted, "Put on Gee."

"Baby, you're going to overwork yourself," Atem informed me.

"That's the idea. Do it."

He sighed and turned on the next song.

I danced three more routines before calling it quits.

"It was worth a try," Atem said.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed.

"Got what?" he asked curiously.

"You dance," I said.

His eyes widened.

"Me? But I only know Bar Bar Bar! It's the only one on my level other than OK," he tried to stop me.

I shook my head.

"Do both and then we'll both dance PonPonPon," I suggested, "You still remember it, right?"

He nodded.

I watched him with a smile as he danced to both Crayon Pop songs.

And we both danced PonPonPon.

"Cupcake, we just danced an entire K-pop recital," Atem panted as he sat down, "I don't think that's going to work."

"Nonsense, Temmy," I said, out of breath as well.

His face turned deep red.

"You haven't called me that since high school," he reminded me, still blushing furiously.

"Never mind that," I told him, "I'm dancing to Call Me Baby."

His eyes widened in horror.

"But, the hip thrusts would surely-"

"Get this baby out," I finished, "Turn it on."

He sighed and turned the song on. I danced the whole routine.

Twice.

"Feel anything yet?" asked Atem, who was still tired from his three routines.

"No," I panted, "Try Dope."

Atem took my arm and pulled me onto the couch.

"Baby, sit down," he told me, "It's not working."

"Well, Dope might do it," I told him, trying to pull away from him.

"Cupcake, you're going to hurt yourself," he said.

"I just want this baby out!" I screeched, bursting into tears.

He put his arms around me and pulled me close, stroking my hair.

"Sweetheart, that baby will come when he or she wants to, okay?" he said.

I nodded slightly.

"Can we still try Dope?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Fine. But only Dope," he told me.

I smiled and sniffled, standing up after. I danced the whole song and still didn't feel anything.

"Baby, I think it's time to call it quits again," Atem suggested.

"Yeah, this isn't working," I panted, "I'm going to take a walk around the house to calm down."

He nodded.

"Okay."

I climbed the stairs a few times.

"Hey, I doubt that that's going to work since dancing didn't," Atem called up to me from the bottom of the stairs.

"I know, but it's worth a try," I panted.

"Cupcake, take a break. I'm getting tired just watching you," he instructed.

I sighed.

"Fine. Make me a sandwich and I will," I dared him.

"Okay. Sit down and I'll be right there," he chuckled.

I went down the stairs to the living room and sat on the couch.

Within a matter of seconds, Atem was back with the sandwich.

"Thank you," I spoke, taking a bite of the sandwich.

He chuckled at me as I devoured the sandwich quickly.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Why won't this baby come out?" I sighed.

"Maybe a nap will help," Atem suggested.

I nodded.

"Bring me the princess blanket from upstairs," I said, situating one of the pillows on the couch to sleep on.

I laid down and got comfortable.

Soon enough, Atem was down and he covered me with the blanket. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **~Later~**

I felt someone shake me awake.

"Cupcake, it's dinner time," Atem said.

I sighed contentedly.

"Food," I said, "What's for dinner?"

"Spicy chili," he answered.

"I'm going to regret this later," I giggled.

He smiled and helped me up.

We went to the table, where Sabine was sitting already.

We ate dinner in silence.

It wasn't until Sabine and I were doing the dishes that I started feeling regular Braxton hicks.

I started to count how far apart they were.

Ten minutes was too exact to be Braxtons.

"Sabine, I think it's started," I said calmly.

She nodded and went to fill the bathtub.

We had originally thought of doing it outside, but ruled it out because of nosy neighbors.

Atem rushed over and took my hand to lead me to the bathroom.

Soon after I arrived, the tub was full and I was climbing in.

"Atem, it's starting to hurt really bad," I said through gritted teeth.

"I know, baby, but it'll be over soon," he told me as he rubbed my hair.

Not too much later, Sabine said, "Okay, Mana, you're ten centimeters. You can push whenever you feel it."

I nodded slowly and screamed slightly.

"You can do it, Cupcake. Just breathe," Atem said soothingly.

I felt tears slither down my cheeks as I started to push as hard as my strength would allow me.

Hours passed before Sabine informed me, "One more push, Mana! I see the head!"

I screamed loudly, as it seemed to increase my strength, as I pushed hard.

The sounds of my screams were soon replaced by the baby's cries.

"Atem! It's a girl!" exclaimed Sabine, handing her to Atem.

"She's beautiful," Atem said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"You know, she has a sister," I informed him.

Both he and Sabine looked at me.

"Twins?!" they both exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sabine yelled at me.

"I didn't think it was important," I answered, tears welling up in my eyes.

I never liked to be yelled at, plus I was starting to feel contractions again.

"It's very important!" she informed me, "It's not safe to deliver twins any way but C-section."

"Not safe, but not impossible," Atem told his mother.

She pursed her lips.

"I don't like the way you two think, but there's no time to get her to the hospital," she said, "Atem, I have to examine the baby. Could you maybe..."

She trailed off.

His eyes widened.

He knew how that sentence was going to end.

"Mom, I don't know anything about delivering a baby," he told her.

She laughed slightly.

"All I need you to do is hold her feet down and make sure she breathes. She has a tendency to kick around," she informed him.

He sighed with relief.

"I think I can do that," he chuckled.

He put one foot in before Sabine said, "You might want to strip down to your underwear."

"I doubt that now is the time for that," I managed to say.

She looked towards me.

"It's to keep his clothes from getting wet, so _you_ don't have to dry them later," she said, turning back to the baby.

I sighed as Atem removed his shirt and pants.

He crawled in with me.

"You know, I haven't seen you in your underwear in a while," I said, ignoring the pain.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, it's what got us here," he told me.

I giggled slightly before another contraction came.

The rest of labor was a breeze.

Atem wasn't there for half of it, because he took the other baby to the nursery.

At one point, I was in so much pain that I wanted to die.

But I heard Atem singing "Baby, Don't Cry" to the baby (how ironic lol) to calm her.

It soothed me too as I pushed as hard as I could.

I heard the cries of the second baby. I heard Atem chuckling to himself in the nursery.

"Both girls are healthy as horses, Mana. You did great," Sabine told me.

I yawned slightly as I nodded. Atem entered the room a few seconds later.

"What should we name them?" he asked.

I thought for a moment.

"What about London and Paris? I've always wanted to go to both cities," I replied.

He chuckled slightly and inquired, "Are you sure you want to name them after cities?"

I nodded.

"If I decide I don't, we still aren't getting their birth certificates until the afternoon," I told him.

Sabine laughed to herself before asking, "So, which one's London and which one's Paris?"

I smiled slightly and answered, "I guess London came first and Paris second."

She returned my smile and dressed Paris before handing her to Atem, instructing him to take her to the nursery so I could bathe.

After my bath, I shakily walked to my bed, where Sabine had changed the sheets.

"Sabine, what happened to my white sheets?" I asked, laying down.

"Believe me, Mana," she said, "You don't want those sheets on your bed for at least another four weeks."

I looked at her quizzically.

"Postpartum bleeding," she explained.

"Oh," I said simply.

I kicked the covers off me and closed my eyes, ready for a nap.

This was not the case, however, because almost as soon as my eyes closed, Atem came in the room and sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked innocently.

"I just pushed two babies out of me. How do you think I feel?" I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled.

"I only asked, Cupcake. Why aren't you using the blanket?" he inquired more of me.

"I'm hot," I answered.

He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, very confused at his spontaneous laughter.

"You _are_ hot," he managed to say.

I looked at him rudely before slightly laughing along.

He laid down next to me and rubbed my hair.

"Never again," I whispered to him.

He chuckled.

"At all? Or just at home?" he asked.

"At home. I could probably handle a hospital."

I yawned and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to sleep," I informed him.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long. It's going to take even longer for the next chapter because I've written only one sentence of it lol. Hope you enjoy. Also, apologies for no recent Young Love. Still have writer's block there -_- I've been working on something I may or may not publish eventually. Bye bye!)


	4. Fighting

**_Chapter Four_**

It wasn't until the sun started to shine in my eyes that I woke up.

"Go away, sun! I need more sleep!" I groaned.

I heard a chuckle.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Atem said.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"An hour. The babies woke me up. You were sleeping like the dead, so I didn't wake you. Now I'm doing tai chi," he answered.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" I inquired as I stood and donned my kimono-like robe.

He chuckled slightly.

"Cupcake, you know it's been a month since my heart attack. I'm totally fine," he told me.

"Yeah, but that arrhythmia still hasn't gone away, so I just figured," I said.

He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine. The doctor gave me the okay to exercise."

I sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to feed the babies," I informed him as I left.

After both girls had been fed and put back to sleep, I heard something fall in the bedroom.

"Atem?" I called out.

Silence.

"Temmy?"

Nothing.

I sighed.

"This better not be a trick," I said as I walked back to the room.

I saw him sprawled out across the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, thinking it was nothing serious.

"I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest and I felt dizzy, so I laid down. I knocked over something, though," he explained.

"I'm calling your cardiologist," I said, "Stay there."

A quick phone call later, I was back in the room.

"You're having a stress test done next week. You're going in tomorrow so he can tell you about it," I informed him.

He nodded and wheezed slightly.

"You forgot your inhaler, didn't you?" I asked.

He nodded.

I sighed and grabbed it from the drawer of the bedside table, handing it to him after.

After he took it, I told him, "You need to be more careful. You know that exercise is one of your triggers."

He nodded.

"I know, but the doctor said it was good for my heart. _You_ know I've always been one to exercise," he replied.

"Asthma is going to kill you one of these days," I snapped.

"And you'll get to say, 'I told you so.'," he said.

"To your dead body!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"No need to get your-"

"Don't you say it, mister. I swear, I _will_ hurt you," I stopped him in his tracks.

He snickered and finished his sentence.

"Undies in a twist."

I slapped his shoulder and screeched, "I told you not to say that!"

He chuckled and and sighed.

"Go do something for a minute. I have a surprise for you," he said.

I giggled and told him, "Okay."

I left to eat breakfast.

Soon after I had finished my waffles, I heard a familiar voice.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?" I heard Nichkhun say.

"Nichkhun? Then, it must be..."

I rose quickly from my seat and went to the bedroom.

"Surprise," Atem said.

I took in my surroundings.

It was decorated with things from our travels in Egypt and South Korea.

"Is today?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The anniversary of us getting back together," he answered.

"Yeah. Want me to tell you about it again?" I laughed.

He nodded again.

"You tell it so well."

I giggled.

"Okay, well, we were fresh out of high school. Remember we were the it couple? Well, anyway, we had gotten accepted to different colleges. We tried to make it work, but with me in Auburn and you in Berkeley, it was hard and we broke it off," I said.

He sat down, watching me intently.

I laughed slightly and continued.

"It had been about a year since we saw each other last. That's when we met in Egypt. We were both studying abroad. Seeing each other, I guess, rekindled old feelings and we fell in love instantly. I ended up transferring colleges to be with you and we studied our last two years in South Korea."

"Yeah, but you didn't say where 'Heartbeat' came in," he reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. When we were in Cairo, I took you back to my hotel room to show you some new music, only to find you had started listening to it too! Before I knew it, you were turning on some karaoke video, the song of which you wouldn't tell me, and you were going to sing. I didn't know how it was going to go, seeing as how you couldn't sing the last time we saw each other. But when you started to sing Heartbeat with your beautiful singing voice, I knew in my heart that I loved you. You sang it in Korean and everything. Said that song described how you felt after the breakup, so we dubbed it our song."

Atem smiled and stood, walking to the closet.

What he pulled out surprised me.

"You still have that thing!" I exclaimed at the sight of the old pink electric guitar.

"Well, you did buy it for me when we were sophomores. I had to keep it," he chuckled.

I smiled.

"Play something for me."

"How about our song?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, you'll have to ignore the lack of a heartbeat in the background, but here goes. You start me off as Nichkhun."

I smiled.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?"

We both sang this part.

"Heartbeat, heartbeat."

He did the speaking part and started to sing, still playing his guitar.

When he finished the song, it left a smile on my face.

"Neoleul salanghae, Mana," he said.

"Nado salanghae," I replied.

He walked over and kissed me.

I found my arms around him and his hands in my hair.

His lips tasted of Reese's Puffs.

"You taste nice," I told him in between kisses.

"Thank you."

He placed another kiss on my lips, this one more gentle than the others.

"Should we go further?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Not now. Later, maybe," I told him.

He smiled as he planted a small kiss on my cheek and took my hand.

We walked into the living room.

"Mom was able to get the birth certificates while we were sleeping. Wasn't that nice of her?"

I nodded.

Atem wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Atem?" I broke the minute long silence.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"A-Are we still getting married?" I asked him.

He gasped.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" he responded.

"I-I don't know," I said, trying to keep from crying, "I just thought that if we weren't married by now, we wouldn't ever be."

He sighed.

"Baby, what's wrong? You were so happy a few minutes ago, and now you're not," he spoke.

"I-I-I," I stammered.

Atem eyed me intently.

I tried to explain it to him, but all I could do was let tears fall.

"C-Cupcake, don't cry!" he stuttered, confused at my sudden crying.

"I-I don't know what to do!" I wailed, "I feel so scared of our future!"

"Shh," Atem comforted me.

He held me close to his chest.

"Just focus on my heartbeat, sweetheart."

It only made me cry worse.

"B-But, what if it stops while I lay here? You have that arrhythmia an-"

"Cupcake, is that what you're worried about?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"I-I don't know," I sniveled, "I just feel so sad and scared."

He kept his arms around me and rocked me back and forth.

"I don't think I'm ready to grow up, Temmy," I whispered.

He chuckled.

"Cupcake, you're twenty-four years old. I think you already grew up," he said.

I sniffled.

"I know, b-but it didn't feel like it until yesterday. We're parents now, Atem. We're not even married yet. People don't think to fondly of people like us."

He smiled.

"You shouldn't be worried about what other people think, but about what you think," he said.

"You always were so smart and poetic," I said as I nuzzled him.

He smiled as he planted a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"I wish we were in high school again. No college. No responsibilities. Nothing but homework and love," I said quietly.

Atem chuckled.

"At least we have the girls now, though," he said.

I nodded.

I heard crying from the nursery.

"I'll be right back," I told him.

"I'm coming too," he informed me.

When I stood, I saw that I had bled through my pants and onto the couch.

"Oh, no," I said.

Atem looked at the couch.

"Don't worry. I'll check on the babies and clean this up. You go, uh, do what you need to do," he instructed me.

I sniffled slightly and went to the bathroom.

After I had put a pad in (*light gasp from all boys ever*), I went to the nursery, where Atem was rocking with Paris in the rocking chair.

"She just wanted some attention," he whispered.

I smiled and sat on the couch that was in there.

"You did so good, Cupcake," Atem said as he gazed lovingly at Paris.

"Well, remember you helped," I told him with a giggle.

Our cute moment was short-lived, though, because London started crying.

"I got this one," I said as I walked over to London's crib.

"It's alright, sweetie, Mommy's here," I said soothingly as I picked her up.

But, almost as soon as I got her out of the crib, she spit up.

I giggled and said, "Don't you know you're supposed to save that for Daddy?"

Atem chuckled.

And then, Paris spit up on him. I stifled a laugh as Atem wiped his face and told me, "Paris knows that, apparently."

I laughed and went to change London.

"Set Paris down and get a wipe for your face. I've got her," I told him.

"Gladly," he said with a slight chuckle.

After I changed both girls, I put them back in their cribs and sat down with a sigh.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," I said.

"You better be," Atem told me, "Because there's no going back now."

I sighed.

"We should have waited," I said harshly.

"In case you've forgotten, _you_ were the one who asked for children. Well, you were high on pain medicine from having your wisdom teeth cut out, but you seemed keen on it when I asked you that night," he replied.

"You mean you took instructions from me while I was high?!" I exclaimed.

"No, I asked you after the medicine wore off!" he defended himself.

"I don't even remember that. I was most likely not all there. You shouldn't have done that."

He became angry.

"So, you regret London and Paris?!" he yelled.

Before I could tell him not to wake the babies or defend myself, he screeched, "Why don't you just leave then?!"

Tears materialized in my eyes.

"F-Fine. I'm sure your mom knows the best formula for them, so who needs me?" I quaked.

I turned quickly on my heels and went to mine and Atem's bedroom.

Quick as I could, I packed my Rilakkuma backpack with my essentials.

I decided right then that I would spend the next few days at my parents'.

Before anyone could protest, I was out the door. I called a taxi to take me.

When I got there, I hesitated to knock. I knew they would let me stay, but what I didn't know was what they would say about me leaving after just having the babies.

As soon as I had the courage, I knocked.

 _"_ _Please let them be understanding,"_ I thought.

When the door opened, my mom was surprised to see me standing there, especially with a lack of a pregnant belly.

"Mom, I need somewhere to stay for a few days," I told her before she could say anything.

"But, what about your baby?" she asked as I walked in.

"Babies, Mom," I informed her, "Both girls."

Her eyes lit up as she asked, "Either way, why are you here?"

"Atem and I had a fight," I answered with a sigh, "I don't even know what's going on anymore."

She motioned for me to sit on the couch.

After I did so, she said, "Tell me what's going on."

I started to cry.

"T-Today's the anniversary of when we got back together," I managed to say, "A-And we were having such a good day until I made a comment about not being ready for kids and th-then he snapped and told me to get out!"

I started crying harder.

"Mama, he doesn't love me anymore!"

She hugged me close to her.

"That's not true, baby, he loves you very much," she said, "You guys are just going through a hard time right now. It's a new experience."

I sniffled and asked, "Can I stay here until I cool off?"

She nodded.

"Of course, sweetie. Make yourself at home," she answered.

I smiled slightly and took my bag to my old room.

After I did so, I returned to the living room just in time to eavesdrop on my parents' conversation.

"She can't be here, Rania. She has responsibilities now."

"I know that, Seth, but she needs some time away from him."

I stepped fully into the room.

"Hey, Dad," I said.

"Hi, sweetheart. A pleasant surprise to see you," he replied.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Cut the lies, Dad. I just heard you saying I shouldn't be here," I told him.

His face turned the deepest shade of red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you should probably check before you say things. Mom, can I borrow your car?"

She nodded and threw me the keys.

I walked out and got in the car.

 **~Atem's POV~**

I sighed.

I shouldn't have said all those things to her.

It had already been over an hour since she left.

I felt my phone ring in my pocket.

It was the number from the hospital.

I quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"This is Rachel from Sharp Memorial Hospital. Are you Mr. Muto?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, your fiancee was just admitted. She was hit while driving. A passerby called 911."

My eyes widened in horror.

"I'll be there right away," I answered, hanging up the phone afterwards.

I ran into the kitchen where my mother was.

"Mom, I need to borrow your car," I said quickly.

"What for?" she asked.

"Mana is in the hospital, Mom! I need to be there," I told her.

She walked over and gave me her keys.

"Stay safe, my son," she said.

"I will, Mother, I promise," I told her.


End file.
